Albion AU: Manipulating Merlin
by Gingeraffealene
Summary: My Albion AU series is a series of one shots that live in the happy time after Camlann-where Arthur did NOT die-and life is good. Not perfect, but good. I mean, come on! Merlin and Arthur worked hard for this! Chapter 1: Manipulating Merlin - Sometimes there's only one way to force Merlin into taking a break: trickery.
1. Albion AU: Manipulating Merlin

Albion AU: Manipulating Merlin

 _Sometimes there's only one way to force Merlin into taking a break: trickery._

It had been weeks since King and Kingdom had witnessed the dramatic revelation of Merlin's magic. The battle on the field was won. Morgana and her Saxons had been soundly trounced and driven away. Wounds were healing and Camelot had accepted her unlikely looking savior and his powerful, protective magic.

The battle fought later behind closed doors in the healing chambers had not been pretty but had also ended well. Not that it had been much of a battle. The fight between two stubborn friends weakly shouting at each other from their respective sick beds in between bouts of fevered unconsciousness and sickening worry for each other couldn't really be considered epic. Not long after the king and his best friend reconciled, the king noticed that Merlin had hit a plateau in regaining his health and strength.

Merlin had insisted on being back at work as Arthur's manservant although with truncated duties. Stable mucking, floor scrubbing and facing Arthur's dirty socks were now a thing of the past for him. But he'd loaded new responsibilities upon himself in place of the old. He'd enthusiastically thrown himself into the process of researching ancient magical laws in order to help with drafting new ones, as well as magically fortifying the castle's defenses and still helping Gaius in his duties as Court Physician. Although Merlin seemed chipper, Gwen mentioned to Arthur that she'd spoken to Gaius and knew that Merlin was once again regularly skipping meals and keeping terrible hours. He was disregarding his own needs again in favor of his work. He needed to take a break before he broke. But how to get him away without triggering his stubbornness?

Arthur, being an excellent tactician, realized he had to make Merlin's stubbornness work for them. He enlisted the knights' help with the secret mission to get Merlin to take a break and get some rest.

 **...**

Leon strode into the council room with an air of urgency just as the Round Table began their meeting. "My Lord, we have the latest report from the Chandleigh Region. It seems that there is a rumor of a rather ruthless bandit camp moving into the area."

"Strange. We've always held that area clear of bandits quite easily. Hmm. I wonder how accurate the reports are."

"Your Majesty, I received the report just today."

King Arthur seemed to take the news with less seriousness than usual. At Merlin's raised eyebrow and concerned look Arthur casually motioned to Sir Leon. "Very well, Sir Leon. Send a patrol of Knights to check it out."

"Yes, Sire. We will leave at first light tomorrow." The meeting then wound on to more mundane matters.

When Merlin brought dinner, Gwen invited him to sit down and eat with them. He tried to beg off. "I was going to go check the reinforcements and wards I placed on the southern wall.."

"Oh Merlin, Please? I miss you. We never get to spend time together anymore! Please? The southern wall will still be there after dinner, I'm sure." She was pleading with her sweet brown eyes and it was true, they hadn't had any time together in so long. How could he refuse? Gwen smiled brightly as he settled himself across from her at the table and she began to load a plate for him. "Truly Arthur, if I'd realized how little time I'd have with my husband and my best friend I'd have perhaps thought twice before becoming queen. I definitely saw more of Merlin when I was a servant." she teased.

Arthur grimaced, "Then it's just as I suspected... the peasants have all the fun."

"I was hoping to coax _you_ into going out for a ride, just for a tiny bit of fun. Too bad about the rumors of bandits. I'd love to ride out to that beautiful area by Chandleigh. It's so lovely there, one of the most restful picnic spots in Camelot. Spending a day there would be heavenly." She sighed wistfully.

Arthur reached for her hand and said "You're right, Guinevere. We've earned a bit of a rest. Tomorrow, I shall take you on a private picnic to the loveliest spot I know near Chandleigh. It will just be we two. No knights. Just us. I'm sure those reports of bandits were inaccurate. Besides you'll be well protected if I'm with you. We won't tell anyone where we're going. It will be as private a picnic as you could ask for."

Merlin was listening and growing more stone faced and more aggravated by the minute. Finally he could no longer restrain himself. "Arthur! What are you thinking? You can't risk your safety and Gwen's just for a little jaunt out of the castle. You both need to take your safety more seriously. Pick a different spot. The hill just outside the walls is a fine place for a picnic."

"Butt out Merlin. The point of leaving for a private picnic would be completely negated by setting up a blanket just outside the castle where we'd be endlessly annoyed by you, the knights and the guards spying on us from the walls." He turned to Guinevere. "Tomorrow we are taking the day for ourselves and I'm taking you to Chandleigh."

Merlin practically shouted, "No! No way are you two going without me. It'd be just like you to lead Gwen into a bandit camp. If you won't take the Knights then I'm coming along."

"Merlin. What is it about the term 'private picnic' that do you not understand?"

"Shut up, Clotpole. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

The next morning the king and queen rode out, talking and laughing with a very grumpy warlock trailing along behind. After a couple of hours riding, Arthur led them to a grassy, sunlit meadow in a rather large clearing in the middle of the woods. Arthur secured the horses while Merlin set out the blanket and the food in the shade of the trees. Gwen prepared plates for them all and warned Merlin to eat every bit before he wandered off.

"Wander off? Gwen, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to watch over you both."

Arthur responded, "No need. I told you I'm absolutely sure that those reports of bandits were inaccurate."

"Is this some kind of stupid feeling you're mistaking for instinct or are you just off your.."

Arthur interrupted his tirade. "Merlin! I'm absolutely, completely sure that there are no bandits for miles around!"

"But the reports.."

"...are wrong! I know because I made them up."

Merlin spluttered, "What?! Why!?"

"Because you need a break and this is the only way we could get you out of the castle to take one." Gwen said gently laying a hand on his arm.

Arthur smirked at him. "That patrol I sent out just set up a perimeter around us and we are perfectly safe. So, set up some wards if it'll make you feel better then wander off and leave us in peace for a bit."

Merlin looked askance at his friends and stalked off to do just that. Gwen watched him leave with some concern written across her lovely features. "He didn't eat his lunch."

After a while Merlin reappeared at the edge of the woods at the other end of the meadow. Arthur and Guinevere watched as he meandered slowly to the middle of the meadow and plopped down in the sunshine. He was half concealed from their view by the lush grass but a moment later they saw him blow dandelion seeds that chased each other through the air in a swirling, dancing line only to be magically joined by leaves and flowers creating high twisting curls that swirled randomly before floating apart and returning softly to the ground. Guinevere smiled in delighted wonder and Arthur commented drily, "How kind of him to provide entertainment for our picni..Aah!" Without warning Merlin's lunch leapt into the air beside him and zoomed out to the apparently hungry warlock in the meadow. A few minutes of quiet passed and Merlin's empty plate reappeared beside Arthur with a soft 'pop'.

Suddenly a warm golden wind rushed from the center of the meadow like a sigh and refreshed the whole valley. Flowers began to bloom across the meadow and the greens of the waving grasses and forest trees were somehow deeper and more vibrant.

"What just happened?" a stunned Arthur asked his gently smiling wife.

"I think he's finally relaxing." she replied softly. A small gasp escaped her moments later as they spotted several deer timidly stepping out from the cover of the trees, making their way over to Merlin to begin grazing around him. After appearing to talk to them and pet them he laid down in the grass and was no longer visible to his friends.

Swirling movement above caught their attention as a few clouds swiftly formed in the formerly cloudless sky. As they watched, open mouthed, the undulating clouds thickened to form shapes that began to tell a story as they morphed into pale pictures of a castle and people and creatures that looked very familiar. At one point in the sky story Arthur squinted and shouted in annoyance, "Merlin!" He swore he heard quiet snickering floating back across the meadow as the cloud prince with donkey ears dispersed and shifted into something new. The story slowed until the clouds were once again merely clouds that soon disintegrated under the glow of the sun. All but one, that is. One small, thickly fluffy cloud descended and determinedly floated in place over the center of the field creating an unmoving shadow on the grass below.

When nothing else happened for several minutes Guinevere chuckled, "Well, that's one way to avoid a sunburn."

Arthur and Guinevere enjoyed their time alone kissing and conversing softly until the sun drew lower in the west. "We'll need to go soon if we're to make it home before dark. Let's go fetch our warlock." He stood and held out his hand to Guinevere who took it and rose gracefully. As they left the cover of the trees the gentle deer fleetly bounded back to the safety of the forest. The king and queen slowed their steps as they neared Merlin's shaded spot and quietly approached his sleeping form. What a sight met them there. Merlin lay on his side nestled in the soft grass in a deep slumber, his hand resting on a fat, equally sleepy rabbit snuggled against his stomach. A pillow of grass and flowers cushioned his head. Absolute peace radiated from his features. Assorted butterflies were perched on his shoulder, his hands, his cheekbone, and in his hair. They appeared to be resting quite contentedly either staying still or slowly waving their wings.

"Mission accomplished." Arthur whispered to his wife. "I'll start to gather up camp and ready the horses. You get to wake the warlock."

He turned and walked swiftly back toward the picnic spot. There was only just so much adorableness he could take in one day.


	2. Albion AU: Remarkable

**Albion AU: Remarkable**

Merlin insisted nothing had changed. He was still Merlin. The magic was a part of him and had been since his birth. Arthur believed him. How could he not? He now knew all that Merlin had done for him and for Camelot and Merlin had his complete, unshakeable trust, but...something _was_ different. It took Arthur a little while to put his finger on it and when he did he went straight to Gaius.

"Gaius! What happened to Merlin? He is not the same Merlin! He promises he hasn't changed, but he has!"

Gaius looked up from his work crushing dandelion seeds at the agitated king who'd just burst into his chambers. "Sire? Has something happened to Merlin? What's wrong?" The old physician paled dramatically. Arthur felt ashamed for alarming him so badly.

"No! No, nothing has happened _to_ him exactly. He is just fine. Actually, I just left him with Guinevere. They were discussing last night's ball. Nothing has happened _to_ him, " he repeated, "but something has happened with him...or..well, I don't know how to say it nicely."

Gaius' eyebrows headed toward the ceiling. "Just say it simply Sire. I promise not to repeat any of this to Merlin."

Those words bolstered Arthur's courage. "Well, he's been different ever since the ban on magic was abolished. He isn't a clumsy oaf anymore. I haven't seen him trip, slip, fall, knock into any tables or walls, or drop anything. And did you see him dancing last night?! I know the bumbling can't have all been an act. He's ruined too many items of his own clothing and injured himself far too many times for it all to have been part of some extravagant plan to make everyone underestimate him. I have walked in on him so many times when he had just dropped something or hurt himself. So I'm asking: What happened?! Has he put an enchantment on himself?" Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Gaius studied the king thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, Sire, I believe you're right. I haven't treated him for bumps, cuts or bruises for a fortnight at least." The old man shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Remarkable."

"Remarkable?" Arthur echoed. "What is it Gaius?" The old man lowered himself heavily to the bench obviously thinking deeply. "Gaius?" Arthur repeated.

"He's finally completely himself, Arthur."

Arthur's eyebrows shot as high as Gaius' usually did. "What do you mean 'he's finally completely himself'?"

"Well Sire, Merlin now has complete freedom to use his powers. He doesn't have to expend energy or concentration on suppressing his natural tendencies anymore. I suspect it may have been that diversion of his attention that caused him to be so inattentive to his physical surroundings. It would have probably felt like having two perfectly useful arms, but always restraining yourself from using your dominant hand to accomplish anything. It would have taken enormous amounts of concentration to behave normally and yet actively keep himself under restraint day and night for years. I guess you could say the clumsiness was probably a side effect of hiding."

At that moment, the door popped open and Merlin trotted past them both. "Hi Gaius! Sorry, just got to grab something!" He wove between the tables, flitted neatly up the steps and disappeared into the back room from whence rustling sounds began issuing. "Ha! Got them!" A moment later he nimbly rushed out and down the steps easily weaving across the room, dancing back between the tables and through the doorway, balancing a fragile glass orb in each hand, calling merrily over his shoulder, "See you later Gaius! Bye Prat!"

Both men were silent for a moment, pondering once again, as they had so often lately, the sacrifices and gifts of the man who had just rushed past like a very graceful whirling dervish. Both shook their heads staring at the doorway and in tandem commented, "Remarkable." They traded glances, one amused, one abashed, then Arthur nodded and slipped out as well, glad that his friend was no longer hiding.


	3. Albion AU: Itty Bitty Living Space

There's a naughty word in this one. I tried to get Arthur to say something else, but he wouldn't.

 **Albion AU: Phenomenal Cosmic Power, Itty Bitty Living Space**

Arthur began to notice it only a few weeks after the move. It was strange really. It must have always been that way, but now it was noticeable. How was it that his friend enjoyed being cramped, crushed and crowded?

The most powerful warlock the world would ever know was still asleep in his bed with the curtains drawn tightly around the four poster. The king quietly pulled them open and saw his former manservant curled childlike into an impossibly small ball. A surprising feat for a man of his height. Around him were piled objects and books of all sorts threatening to slide off the covers and onto the floor. _Why did I bother moving him out of Gaius' storeroom?_ He surveyed the rest of the spacious room. It was practically empty. Everything Merlin owned seemed to be piled on the bed, or on the chairs and small bedside table. Arthur continued his way around the bed opening the curtains less gently as he went.

"Wha's go'n on? ..Arthur? Wha's up?" Merlin mumbled as light from outside penetrated his sleep and brought him to the surface. He began to unfold himself and a few of those books did slip to the floor.

"Nothing's up...especially not you." Arthur answered picking up the valuable-looking old books and plunking them down on top of another pile on a nearby chair then stealing their spot on the edge of the bed. "I understand you don't want a manservant _Mer_ lin, but this is getting a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

Merlin groaned and peered blearily around the room. "Must you be a prat this early, Arthur? My room is fine. I don't need a servant. Look how clean it is!" He swept his arm through the air, gesturing to the empty room as though showing off a beautiful vista, and flopped back onto his pillows. "Anyway, is this a new plot to get on my nerves? Surely you didn't come in here just to complain about the state of my _personal space_ this morning."

"Don't be ridiculous. No. I just thought you might like to get out of the castle today and go for a ride with me."

"Ah. You are restless and want me to fix it. Make it all better."

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, ..well, ..okay, yes."

Merlin grinned widely at the king's capitulation. "Sounds fun. Get off my bed."

Arthur stood and the curtains swished magically shut. A pair of pants, belt, tunic and neckerchief rose swiftly from the back of a chair and disappeared through the curtains. The bed bounced a bit and more books made a bid for the floor. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Gwen's having breakfast brought in here for the both of us this morning."

An ungainly thump and muffled yelp issued from behind the closed curtains. "Okay, why?"

"Oh please, idiot. You know she and Gaius still don't trust you to feed yourself regularly." . _.and neither do I_ , Arthur added silently. The curtains swished open again and an exasperated warlock emerged trying to flatten his rumpled hair with his hands. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed and began pulling on his socks and boots.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still living like I've put you in a cupboard? Don't you like this room?"

Merlin's eyes flicked up to meet Arthur's momentarily then he hopped to the floor and began scrabbling around under his bed.

"Merlin? Magic? You have it, remember?"

"Oh.. yeah…" He stilled, glanced up with a flash of glowing gold and his jacket shot into his hand from under the bed. At that moment there was a quick knock at the door and two servants appeared bearing a breakfast fit for several kings.

"Oh, no way… There is no way I can eat that much." He shot a mischievous glance at Arthur. "You could though. 'Must be why Gwen sent that much. Your poor belt will be retiring soon I'm guessing, Sire."

"Again with the fat jokes? Come up with something new, idiot."

"Says the man who hasn't come up with a new insult in over eight years…"

"Why come up with something new when I nailed it perfectly the first time?"

"Ditto, Sire."

The two friends sat down at the table and made a good start on breakfast before Arthur paused to watch his warlock fondly for a moment. "You never answered my question." Merlin looked like he suddenly had trouble swallowing his bread.

"Only a complete prat would ask me to disobey my mother and speak with my mouth full. Don't you know basic table manners Dollophead?"

Arthur pointed a slice of apple at him. " _You_ are trying to sidetrack the conversation. You are a terrible liar but you're very talented at _skirting a subject_. Answer the question...why are you so fond of taking up so little space?" Merlin hurriedly stuffed his mouth with cheese, bread and grapes and fixed the king with an innocent wide eyed gaze. Arthur froze him in place with a resolute "I can wait." Merlin seemed to deflate after only five seconds of their staring war. He knew that look. Arthur wouldn't let it go. He was like a bloodhound on a trail. He loved to hunt, whether it was fluffy innocent animals or the truth from a not so innocent warlock. He grudgingly swallowed and stared instead at the table.

"The room is fine."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Good grief Merlin! What is up with you? You're still living within the same amount of square footage you had with Gaius, not to mention your mother's cottage… Oh." Merlin shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his friend. "Is it because you don't know what to do with this much space? I mean, I guess you've never had any…"

"Don't be a prat! Of course I know what to do with the space! I've spent almost half my life cleaning your overflowing quarters after all! It's not the space that's the problem." his voice tapered off.

"Oh. Well, if you need more things to make the room feel more like home, you know Gwen is working on getting you a whole new wardrobe and a couple of tapestries wouldn't be too bad…" He stopped short reading the body language of the younger man across the table. "That's not it either, is it." It wasn't really a question but Merlin answered him anyway. In a so soft voice tinged with embarrassment he said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I? Is it something weird to do with your magic?"

"No! Yes… sort of? But not really, I mean...arghhh! Why are we having this conversation?! Why does this matter to you?! Why are you being such a girl this morning?!"

Arthur shot back, "We are having this conversation because I want to understand you! I want to know who my friend is! You know me! All about me! You always seem to read me like a book, but you've hidden so much about yourself from me in the past that I couldn't be that kind of friend for you! I want you to let me know you, damn it!" Arthur growled in frustration and shoved himself back from the table. Merlin stared in shock, lips parted and eyes wide. As Arthur made to stand Merlin's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. They locked gazes for a moment and a door seemed to open behind Merlin's eyes.

"You're right. Okay." He released a long slow breath. "It's really not a big deal, I'm just... new to all this, ...to living ..openly." He hesitated and added almost silently, "This is so hard to put into words." Arthur scooted his chair closer to the table and didn't say a word, determined to listen as well as he could fight.

"I feel lonely. I feel anxious. Everything seems.. too big. Not just the room, but ..everything. Letting my secrets out. Letting people see who I really am." Guilt crossed Merlin's face and he dropped his gaze to the tabletop. "You're right, you know. I've hidden from you. I've hidden from everyone. I've always wanted the freedom to be open, to be myself...dreamed about it...and now that I've got it, it's scary. What if people thought they liked me and now that they see who and what I really am, they realize that they don't?" Merlin grasped his hair in agitation. "My magic is free and I've got more power than any other person in the world will ever have. I can do things that scare me. What if I scare others? Can I really be 'just Merlin' anymore to my friends? Can I even be 'just Merlin' for _myself_ anymore? My magic is ..HUGE.. and ...and my responsibility is so heavy, so overwhelming. And now everyone is watching and depending on me and I know it. They know it! Can I just… Can I go back to bed and hide behind the curtains and under the covers? Can I please go hide in a closet?!" His voice sank, once again, to a barely audible whisper, "I want to be a shadow again." His burst of anxious energy spent, Merlin leaned over the table and covered his face with his hands.

Arthur didn't move. His eyes remained riveted on the friend before him.

"Well?" Merlin mumbled expectantly, "How are you going to fix that?"

"Fix that?" Arthur echoed with a note of confusion.

"Fix that. Yes. Make it all better. Etcetera, etcetera." Merlin spoke into his hands.

"Merlin, I'm not here to fix anything. I just want to understand. Besides I didn't hear anything that needs fixing." Merlin looked up from his hands. Arthur continued, "I was wrong when I spoke just now. I do know you. You're my best friend. Yes, there's still more to learn about you but that's the same with everyone. We all learn more about each other as we go. You've always been you, you could never be anyone else, and I'm glad you'll always be you. Magic, or Destiny, or Whoever gave you your gift, chose well. You are the only person I've ever met who is _good_ enough to be entrusted with that much power... even if you are an idiot." He hesitated, casting about for some way to end all this emotional talk. "I have only two suggestions. Number one: Don't ever forget that we are in this _together_ Merlin, and I will _never_ let you bear it alone again." He hurried on as Merlin's tender eyes moistened. "And number two: books belong on bookshelves not beds. Now, hurry up and eat more so we can get out of here without Gaius or Guinevere giving me the evil eyebrow because you didn't eat enough."

Merlin's deep blue eyes were suspiciously wet and swirling with a mixture of relief and disbelief as he attempted a grin and slid a grape into his mouth.

That night, the Court Warlock of Camelot climbed into bed, pulled his covers up to his ears and curled into a ball. The curtains magically swished shut. Clothing hung neatly in the cabinet. A few random objects perched on the bedside table in the dark. The bookcase in the corner was full.


	4. Albion AU: Tired? Yeah

**Albion AU: "Tired?" "Yeah."**

 _The conversation of two exhausted brothers upon their return home to Camelot._

The quest had been a very successful disaster. Yes, the band of slavers plaguing his people had finally been eradicated but the horses and supplies had been lost when the king, his knights and his trusty warlock stumbled across the lair of a vicious wyrm on the way home. After the powerful monster had finally been defeated, the bedraggled band had opted to continue on foot as an icy night in the wintery forest with no supplies sounded distinctly unappealing. Merlin was really wishing he'd gotten his priorities straight and learned that transportation spell earlier.

After wearily trudging the requisite miles to reach home, the men were so exhausted they could only stagger up the stairs of the citadel and, more out of habit than thought, Merlin followed Arthur to his chambers to help divest him of his armor.

"Where's Gwen?"

"In Longstead."

"Oh. Right."

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Fire."

(sigh)

"Please?"

"Cold?"

" 'Course!"

..."There."

"Thanks."

"Ow!"

"Merlin!"

"Nngh."

"Hurt?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"...Yeah."

" _Mer_ lin."

" _Ar_ thur."

…

 **...**

"Up!"

"Why?"

"Bed."

"..Right."

…

 **...**

"Go!"

"..Right."

"Now, idiot!"

"Goin', prat!"

"Nuh-u-uh."

"Uh-hu-uh."

" _Mer_ lin."

" _Ar_ thur."

..."Tired?"

"..Yeah."

"Okay."

"What?"

"C'mere."

"Huh?"

"C'mere."

"Okaaay."

"Lie down."

"What?!"

"Sleep."

"What?!"

"Sleep!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"..Sure?"

"Yes!"

(Sigh) "Okay."

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Boots."

"Sorry."

( Thunk. Thunk.)

"Better."

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Shhh."

…

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Albion AU: Envy

**Albion AU: Envy**

 _As Arthur observed THAT look stealing across Merlin's face he realized the truth of it. He was jealous. His father must surely be spinning in his grave._

Jealousy? Was this jealousy? How could _he_ be envious of another man? He was Arthur Pendragon, King of Albion. He had it all. Power, wealth, lands, knights, friends, the goodwill and respect of his people, and the crowning treasure, the love of his life, a beautiful, gracious and kind queen. Yet, as he observed THAT look stealing across Merlin's face and recognized the man's arrested pose before the warlock left the campfire, he was able to pinpoint the feeling that took hold of him every time. He was jealous. His father must surely be spinning in his grave. Arthur Pendragon was envious of a sorcerer's magic.

Arthur valued his time away from the castle. He loved his castle, his people, but sometimes the overwhelming need to get out and breathe some fresh air and trek through the forest overcame his sense of duty. And at this moment the feel of the wind buffeting him, the sight of it driving the fire into a frenzy, and the sound of it roaring through the treetops was exhilarating and enlivening to him but it was obviously nothing to what Merlin was presently experiencing.

He'd noticed for years how his former manservant seemed so attuned to the natural surroundings when they were out on hunts or quests. He'd taken refuge in the thought that Merlin was a complete girl about flowers, animals and butterflies. That time with the unicorn had certainly been rather telling. But ever since the quiet moment months ago when he'd interrupted Merlin by the stream, Arthur had been humbled at what he'd been missing out on.

At the beginning of summer on a trip to visit outlying villages with his Court Warlock and several of his closest Knights, Arthur had gone to fill his water skin at the stream and caught his magical friend in a private moment. He remembered how startled he'd been to come upon a scene that had driven home to him the unusual nature of his friend. Merlin had been perched next to the stream slowly dipping his hand into the water then lifting it and letting the water trickle through his fingers to drop and reunite with the brook. His head was cocked to the side, eyes closed, as though listening to some exquisite melody. The dappled sunlight filtering through the trees moved in the slight breeze flitting across his friend and Arthur was struck by the thought that Merlin resembled a woodland sprite more than a lanky, bumbling man. As Arthur neared, Merlin took notice and turned his gaze upon him. Arthur was amazed to see those clear deep blue eyes flecked with a stirring gold.

"What are you doing?"

Normally that question would be posed in a rather arrogant tone as though Arthur were addressing an idiot, but things had changed in the past few months since his best friend had revealed his magic and now his tone reflected his genuine curiosity. And reverence.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin smiled softly, put a finger to his lips and beckoned Arthur closer. Arthur crouched beside his friend wondering what he was about to experience. Merlin had been full of surprises these past few weeks.

"Listen."

Arthur trustingly closed his eyes, straining to hear something he hadn't yet taken note of. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and shot a look of confusion in his friend's direction.

Merlin grinned mischievously then took hold of Arthur's shoulder, let his eyes burn gold and commanded once again, "Listen."

The King's eyes slammed shut as the rush of warm golden magic shot through him, filling him and then spilling out through his feet, tying him to the earth. A million connections were made in an instant. The earth hummed, the breeze played, the water sang. Even the sunlight added unidentifiable shimmering tones. The song of nature bounded joyfully through his senses and his spirit.

Too soon the connection was broken and Arthur opened his tear filled eyes. "Why did you stop?" he asked as the tears threatened to spill.

Merlin looked at him with compassion and replied gently, "You're new to this. I don't want to tire you out." He stood and extended a hand to help Arthur up. A hand that Arthur suddenly realized he needed. He felt tired, as though he'd been using muscles he didn't know he'd been neglecting. He also felt strangely bereft.

"Do you feel that connected all the time?" He asked his warlock.

"I can. I just don't usually allow myself the distraction," Merlin answered easily before filling his king's waterskin and helping him back to camp.

Since that time, Merlin had introduced him to the intricate songs of animal life and the deep chanting of a roaring fire. Tonight as the young king strode away from the campfire and up through the waving trees toward the figure of his friend now standing at the crest of the hill, his heart flooded with a familiar longing for connection.

Merlin stood facing the rushing autumn wind, his dark hair blown back from his forehead, a look of fierce and wild intensity adorning his pale features. Merlin turned at Arthur's footsteps. As the warlock acknowledged his friend's longing, he reached out for Arthur's shoulder and his eyes burned gold again. Golden warmth flashed through the High King of Albion and the singing stars began to dance with the whirling wind.

Arthur was no longer jealous. He was simply grateful. He had a friend who shared.

...He really did have it all.


	6. Albion AU: Forbidden

**Albion AU: Forbidden**

 _Evil enchantment? Nefarious curse? Or tongue-tied over a pretty girl? What's up with Merlin?_

"Remember to only serve Sir Gwaine drinks that he specifically requests by name!" Merlin whispered to the servants with a wink as he passed into the great hall to join the feast. Several servants nodded and returned his wink. With a smirk he bustled over to join the king and queen at the head table with their noble guest.

"Late as usual Merlin," growled King Arthur.

"Sorry, just had a few details to see to before the feast, Sire," grinned the warlock.

"It's in excusable Merlin. You've kept our guest waiting. May I present the Lady Anna. Lady Anna, my Court Sorcerer Merlin Emrys."

Merlin bowed neatly and raised his eyes to meet the wondrous gaze of a very pretty young woman. His expression faltered and he blinked, then a slow flush began to creep up his neck and across his cheeks. "My Lady, I apologize for my lateness. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lady Anna blushed pink under his unwavering gaze. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Lord Merlin. I've heard some rather fantastic tales about you. I hope to sort out the facts from the fiction."

"My Lady, I have personally observed that, in Merlin's case, the more fantastic the tales are, the truer they are. It's the more mundane ones that end up being lies. He'll have to tell you all about it," interrupted Arthur. He smirked at Merlin who was still blushing at the attention of such a lovely lady and looking slightly panicked for some reason. "Shall we eat?"

The meal could be counted as another culinary success on the part of the kitchen staff. The music sounding from the corner of the room was melodious and low. The conversation and laughter flowed through the room in happy currents...with two exceptions. Gwaine seemed to be the center of attention among the boisterous knights, as he struggled to communicate with the servers. He couldn't be _that_ inebriated this early in the feast, could he? And then there was Merlin.

Arthur eyed his Court Sorcerer with confusion. The man seemed to be struggling to spit out any words tonight. Normally he was so incredibly garrulous that he was impossible to shut up. Perhaps it was the effect of the charming company of the lovely Lady Anna who was attempting to engage him in conversation.

"So, Lord Merlin, you are the first Court Magician since the Purge. How very interesting, yet challenging for you."

"Uh..Yes, I'm very honored that the king has given me such a position of trust in his court."

"Do you enjoy being the Official Court Magician?"

"Uh, actually, it's..I'm...uh, yes?"

" _Actually_ , the official title is Court Sorcerer," interjected King Arthur casting a somewhat annoyed glance at Merlin.

"Oh. Yes. So sorry, your Majesty. Please, tell me more about yourself, Lord Merlin. Is it true you were born with magic?"

"Yes. My mother had a rather challenging time of it while I was a child, I'm afraid," Merlin chuckled weakly.

"There are those who say this makes you more than a simple sorcerer."

"Yyyes. It's true that I never had to study to access my ma…my...many abilities. I am not actually a sor… a sor..t of person who has to learn to use.. the...special pow..energy ..that comes from nature…?" Merlin blinked, seeming to have lost his train of thought and wondering what nonsense had just come out of his mouth.

The Lady's brow puckered in confusion. "I'm sorry, Lord Merlin, I'm a bit confused. Just what energy are you referring to?"

"Merlin, do you mean to say magic?" asked Arthur through gritted teeth.

"Yes! That!" Merlin practically shouted in relief.

"So, you don't think of yourself as a sorcerer then, my Lord?"

"No. No I'm.. not.. one of those…"

"Interesting. Then how would you describe yourself?"

"I..ah...well, that is...I…" Merlin seemed at a loss as to how to proceed.

The king interrupted impatiently, "He is a warlock, not a sorcerer."

"Yes! Yes! That!" Merlin practically shouted again with an embarrassed smile.

"Although, he's more an idiot than anything else sometimes," continued the irritated king, shooting a questioning and somewhat concerned look at his best friend. Merlin continued to grin in a painfully embarrassed way at the lovely visitor as the now red flush reached the tops of his ears.

"If you would excuse us for a moment, I need a quick word with my magical advisor. Please continue to enjoy the feast, my Lady. We will return shortly." Arthur fastened an iron grip around his Court Idiot's upper arm and as smoothly as possible pulled him from his seat and led him to the back of the room by the serving table then forcefully spun him around to face him.

"For the love of….! What is up with you tonight, Merlin?! You're behaving like an absolute fool out there! Honestly, it looks like I found the biggest bumpkin fresh off the farm and made him the second most important man in all Camelot!" He leaned in close and peered intently into Merlin's blue eyes. "Are you alright? Has something happened? Illness or enchantment maybe?" He put a hand to Merlin's forehead.

Merlin knocked his hand away with a sigh. "I'm fine Arthur. It's nothing. I'm just..watching what I say tonight. There is a lot at stake. Just steer the conversation away from me and my...you know,...abilities...and I'll be fine."

"Something is going on Merlin. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing! Arthur! Everything is fine."

"Listen idiot. You promised me 'no more secrets!' Remember? Now tell me what's going on! You said there's a lot at stake!"

"Arthur, there's no danger. It's nothing to do with your welfare or the welfare of the kingdom. It's ...something personal."

Arthur glanced back toward the table and regarded the Lady Anna who had ceased focusing on her conversation with Guinevere and begun to look around for them. A light clicked on. Aha! Merlin _was_ first and foremost a country bumpkin and had apparently developed a crush on the visiting noble woman. He threw a confidential arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Merlin, now is not the time to suddenly be shy. You just met the Lady Anna. It's true, she's quite beautiful and for someone like her to be interested in conversation with someone like you is, admittedly, surprising." Merlin frowned as Arthur obliviously plowed on. "But, really, there's not _that_ much at stake...I mean, okay, it's important to make a good first impression, but you've pretty much already scuppered that…"

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered indignantly, "That's not what I'm talking about! Look. Just keep the conversation about you and Gwen and the knights and the trade routes and the kingdom and it'll all be fine!" He stalked back toward the feast feeling a bit offended.

Arthur followed him hissing, "What's wrong then?! Why don't you want to talk about magic?"

"Arthur, just let it go!" Merlin hissed back.

"You're the Court Sorcerer! You have to talk about magic!"

"Arthur, stop badgering me!"

"Come on, Merlin! Just say it!"

"I can't! I don't want to!" his voice rose.

Arthur matched and surpassed his volume. "Don't want to what, you idiot?!"

"Talk about magic!" screeched Merlin finally, and suddenly a low, muffled 'boom' sounded throughout the hall as a puff of pink smoke encircled Merlin's head and floated away toward the ceiling revealing a mop of bright pink hair. Merlin slowly closed his eyes and grimaced.

A burst of uproarious laughter sounded at the other end of the hall as Gwaine stood up straining to locate Merlin. "What word did you say, mate?" he called out.

"Magic," replied Merlin just loudly enough for all to hear in the stunned silence of the hall.

"Thanks your Highness! I owe you one!" Gwaine shouted, then sat down and called loudly, "Bring me a tankard of _ale_ , and one of _mead_ , and one of _wine_! Any _drink_ with _alcohol_!"

"Thank you..so much..Arthur," said Merlin flatly as the whole hall resonated with loud laughter.

"Oh! You were playing Forbidden!" exclaimed Lady Anna as Merlin struggled to grin good naturedly and resumed his place at the table. "I love Forbidden!"

"Forbidden, my Lady?" queried Arthur as his astonishment morphed into confusion.

"Yes, your Majesty. It's a game where people are forbidden from using certain words while trying to make other people say something specific related to those words. Although, playing with a warlock certainly adds a new dimension to the game, I must say," she replied while amusedly contemplating Merlin's brightly colored hair.

"Playing with Sir Gwaine, adds a new dimension as well, my Lady," added Merlin, his bright cheeks matching his hair. "By his rules we were not allowed to let anyone know we were playing and had to get others to say all five of our forbidden words first to win. We lost if we said a forbidden word or broke one of the other rules. And to keep us honest, Gwaine had me place a charm on the two of us that ensured that the loser would end up with a very obvious penalty."

"Pink hair though, Merlin. Why pink hair?" chuckled Arthur, shaking his head.

"I figured that would aggravate Gwaine most when he lost. I didn't count on your interference, prat," he finished sotto voce.

By now Gwaine had made his way around the table, a tankard in each hand, to where Merlin was sitting. "Well played, my friend! We'll have to do this again!"

"Lord Merlin, what were your forbidden words?" asked Lady Anna.

"Magic, spell, power, sorcerer and warlock," he replied with a pained grin.

"Oh. Our conversation must have been quite a trial for you!" She smiled at Merlin apologetically.

"Never that, my Lady." replied Merlin with a shy smile.

Arthur looked back and forth between the two. "Merlin, you look ridiculous. Turn your hair back to black," demanded Arthur, suddenly feeling uncomfortable for his friend.

"Oh, no can do, Princess," put in Gwaine.

" _Sir_ Gwaine…" Arthur growled warningly.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "The enchantment lasts for an hour, Sire."

"Which means you'll be especially eye-catching, for the next few minutes, right mate?" teased Gwaine.

"Oh, he was already that," commented Lady Anna who really hadn't managed to take her eyes off Merlin the whole night. "Are your eyes always like that? Deep blue with sparkling gold flecks?" she asked almost dreamily.

Merlin's eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise and his words began stumbling again. "I...I guess. Maybe it's just because I'm enchanted...right now."

"It's fascinating."

An emboldened hope entered Merlin's tone of voice, "My lady, have you seen the gardens? It's quite a nice night for a stroll. If you'd like to…"

"Oh yes!" she gushed.

Merlin extended his hand and helped the Lady up and led her out of the hall. His smirking friends watched him interestedly until the couple disappeared.

"Hm," mused Gwaine, "He managed to get the girl even with pink hair…"

"So. Gwaine," Arthur cleared his throat loudly and awkwardly. "What were your forbidden words?"

"Mead, ale, wine, alcohol and drink!"

Arthur shook his head, "Now I understand why Merlin felt so sure of winning."

"Yeah Princess, it was turning out to be a very dry feast for me. All these servants couldn't seem to understand what I wanted. I'd have thought it was obvious! And did you know that some of them even consider milk and water to be beverages?!"


	7. Albion AU: Hide & Seek I

This one is so sweet and fluffy you just might get a cavity from reading it. Sorry.

 **Albion AU: Hide & Seek I**

 _Where has Merlin disappeared to now?_

"Gaius! Where is my Court Sorcerer?" shouted the king as he burst through the door.

Gaius mildly looked up from his mortar and pestle. "I'm sorry Sire, I haven't seen him today."

Arthur fumed in petulant irritation. "Is he in the tavern again?"

Gaius met his eye with a stern look. "Sire, you really must believe me when I tell you he truly never was in the tavern!"

Arthur's suspicious look melted, but didn't entirely disappear. "Right. Well, I'm going to check there anyway!"

Arthur trotted down the courtyard steps. "Percival! Have you seen Merlin this morning?!"

"No, Sire. And you're not the only one asking for him! Peasants from the lower town are also searching for him." he grinned.

"Perhaps they should look in the tavern." Arthur mumbled.

"He's never hiding in the tavern sire, it wouldn't be fair." Percival's grin widened.

"What?" Arthur shook his head at the silently grinning knight and continued down the steps.

Arthur spotted his queen crossing the cobblestones and smiled. His lovely wife would surely know where their best friend was. "Guinevere! Did you see Merlin while you were shopping in the lower town?"

"I'm not telling any of you!" she quickly replied with smiling eyes.

"What?" he stumbled.

"I've sworn never to tell where he's hiding!"

Arthur looked into her laughing eyes and deadpanned, "He's definitely in the tavern again."

"What?! Of course he's not! It wouldn't be fair! They wouldn't be allowed to search for him!" She paused then continued in a firm voice, "Arthur, you're not going to spoil his fun. You told him he wouldn't be needed today so he's taking a well needed break with his friends."

"But I wanted to take a well needed break with MY friend!" Arthur tried unsuccessfully to control the whine in his voice.

"You will have time with him later. He made plans with his other friends for this morning."

"What other friends?! Where is he?!" Arthur demanded throwing his hands on his hips.

Guinevere primly pretended to button her lips and strode once again toward the castle.

Arthur stalked through the lower town stopping in front of the tavern and waiting patiently as a gaggle of madly giggling children rushed past through the crowded lane. He poked his head inside the door and peered through the smoky, darkly lit space. Unable to see into all the gloomy corners, he walked fully into the room.

"Eric!" He called to the tavern keeper's back.

"Good morning, your Majesty!" the man replied, turning around. "How may I be of service?"

"Oh, I'm looking for my Court Sorcerer, Merlin. Is he in here again?"

The tavern keeper voicelessly echoed "again?" as confusion wrinkled his face. "No, my Lord. I've not seen him in here since your ..celebration.. with the Knights last month."

Arthur 'hmmmd' in consternation. "Well, if he stops in, please let him know I'm searching for him and send him to the castle at once."

"Yes, your Majesty." He hesitated. "Chances of him being found in here are slim, but I'll certainly let him know Sire."

Arthur ducked out of the tavern and back into the warm sunshine. He had to admit that the dim atmosphere of the tavern was not something easily reconciled with his warlock's cheery temperament. _Where would Merlin be likely to go in his free time away from the castle?_ He breathed deeply as a refreshing late springtime breeze blew past. _Out of doors. Of course, Merlin would be out in nature, ..but with.. friends? The Druids. Merlin had gone to visit the Druids perhaps?_ Arthur turned once again toward the castle. _I'll check the stables and see if his mare is gone._

As he neared the stables the madly giggling gaggle of children once again rushed past. Snatches of laughing conversation sailed more slowly on the breeze behind them.

"The stables **was so** a good guess!"

"Nuh u-uh! That's where he was the time before last!"

"The orchard! I'll bet he's in the orchard!"

"Yeah!"

As if drawn by an invisible string Arthur's feet turned and he sped up to follow in the children's wake. The children scattered beneath the trees and cast searching glances up through the clouds of fragrant blossoms. Suddenly a small high shriek of triumph split the air as the branches of an apple tree shook wildly and a cascade of blossoms headed toward the upturned face of a young boy. The children's cheers turned to ahhh's as the falling blossoms transformed into a swarm of butterflies that fluttered into the sky and flitted away in all directions.

King Arthur watched in amusement as his Court Sorcerer dropped to his feet beside the tree trunk and was immediately surrounded by his young friends.

"Ha! I'm it!"

"You were already it!..I wanna be next!"

"No fair! I NEVER get to!"

"No, ME!" the tangled shouts rose in urgency. Merlin's calm voice overrode all the others.

"Oh hey. Come on now. We know how to follow rules and take turns…." his voice dropped off as he noticed the king approaching. He straightened and surveyed the king in a cheeky manner. "Oh, hello Sire. Have you come to join us?"

Arthur bit his tongue and reconsidered what he'd been about to say as he met the wide eyes of his young subjects. "Well, Merlin, I was looking for you to see if you wanted to go for a ride, but I can see you're busy training my subjects in search and rescue skills...although, knowing you, it likely involves more rescuing…"

Merlin wrinkled his nose at him. "No, not at all Sire. We are playing very seriously here. The game is 'hide and seek' and by the time we're done these children will be able to out track even _your_ self-proclaimed prodigious hunting skills."

"Is that so, Merlin? Are you sure you're the one who should be teaching tracking? I hardly think you're qualified if I judge by your lack of accomplishments on our hunts." he bantered back in a haughty tone.

Merlin's eyebrows shot up, and while staring steadily at the king he said, "Ha! My friends, I think we've just been challenged. Who votes to let the king in on our game?"

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise as all the small hands shot into the air. He looked straight back into Merlin's eyes and answered evenly, "Fine. Let's do this."

"Alright." Merlin smirked then looked at the children. "John, you found me so the rules say you're it, but you know little Lucy hasn't had a turn to be it in a long time. Would you be kind and give her your turn?"

John smiled at the smallest girl in the group. "You can have my turn Lucy."

Merlin squatted beside the little girl and said, "Lucy, may I hide with you?"

"Yes!" she squealed. She clambered onto Merlin's shoulders and held on tightly as he stood up.

"We get a two minute head start! Good Luck Sire! Try to help him as much as you can kids!" called Merlin as he trotted out of the orchard with Lucy perched on his shoulders. "Bet you can't find us before lunchtime!"

Arthur snorted in amusement and turned to the group of children who were gazing up at the mighty King Arthur with round, worshipful eyes. He crouched in front of them determinedly. "Alright, first things first. I'm going to induct you all into the Knighthood of the Appletree before swearing you to secrecy about today's activities. THEN, I'll teach you how to track as well as the Knights of the Round Table. That _Court Sorcerer_ will be eating his words for lunch."


	8. Albion AU: Hide & Seek II

_Merlin gets the girl again! And remember the little "knights"? They're back!_

 **Albion AU: Hide & Seek II**

"Where is he? Gaius, please tell me you've got an idea where he might have gone." cried Arthur after once again bursting unannounced into the Physician's chambers.

"Who Sire?"

"Merlin, my Master-of-Disappearance-Court Sorcerer!"

"Well, Sire, he's not here. Did you check his chambers?" Gaius tried to hold on to his patience.

"Of course I did! He knows he's supposed to be helping me attend our visitors from Nemeth! We are to share lunch with the king and the princess in half an hour! But I haven't even seen him yet today. Where in the world would he have disappeared to?!"

Gaius shrugged. Arthur stomped out. Gaius sighed, rolled his eyes and returned to his potion making.

"He's vanished again, Guinevere!" huffed Arthur as he caught her in the corridor outside the throne room.

"Oh Arthur. Trust him! He'll be back in time. I'm sure he's close by. I thought I heard his voice in the direction of the gardens earlier. I'll ask the servants to check." She smiled. "Nemeth's royal family is a much kinder and more relaxed group than our other noble visitors have been. Even if Merlin runs late, I'm sure they will be forgiving. They seem to already have a fondness for Merlin."

"True." Arthur murmured and gave his wife a soft kiss before continuing his search.

Arthur accosted his first knight in the castle courtyard. "Leon, have you seen Merlin at all today?"

"I have not, Sire. Have you checked the stables?" Leon suggested helpfully.

"No. He wouldn't leave! He knows he's supposed to be here! Nemeth's royal visit is no time to skive off!"

"Sire, I've never known Merlin to skive off on his duties. I'm sure wherever he is and whatever he's up to it's worthy of his attention." said Leon, attempting to calm the king.

"You're right…probably. But he's supposed to let me know what he gets up to now! I need him found but I can't spare the knights to go looking about for him."

Suddenly a young boy near the gates caught the King's eye and an idea formed quickly. "John! John!" he called. The young boy jogged over and bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"John, I require your service. Gather the Knights of the Appletree and track down Merlin. He's not in the castle and can't have gone far but I need to find him quickly. He'll be late for our lunch with King Rodor."

"Yes your Majesty!" the boy squeaked, and took off like a shot.

Leon looked at his king with a raised eyebrow. "Knights of the Appletree?"

The king shifted uncomfortably under his gaze for a moment then pulled himself together and replied with as kingly an aspect as he could muster.

"Yes, they are my personal agents in the lower town. A very effective secret task force. I personally trained them in their tracking skills."

Leon's brows attained Gaius status before Arthur cleared his throat, turned and retreated into the citadel.

The King and Queen of Camelot waited at the sumptuously laden table making distracted conversation with the King of Nemeth.

"I am so sorry. I really don't know where Merlin has gone off to. But I have some of my people tracking him down. I do apologize for keeping our lunch waiting."

"No, no. Don't apologize. Mithian has also disappeared. I thought she would be visiting your rose garden. She's always admired it. I can't think where she'd have gone from there though. Camelot is like a second home to her so she may have lost track of time while reacquainting herself with beauties of the castle and grounds."

At that moment a brief knock sounded and the guards opened the chamber doors to reveal a gaggle of wide eyed, sober faced peasant children escorted by Sir Leon. The oldest of the boys stepped forward. "We've come to report, Your Majesty." He stated shyly.

Arthur blushed a bit under the questioning gaze of the King of Nemeth, but straightened his shoulders and kindly encouraged the boy, "Yes John. Did you find him?"

"Yes Sire…"

When no other information seemed to be forthcoming Arthur gently questioned again, "Well, where was he? Is he coming?"

The boy's face reddened. Suddenly another child stepped to his side and excitedly declared, "We found him in the orchard which wasn't fair because that's where he was two times ago…"

Another small voice chimed in, "We found him because we saw the butterflies again!"

Yet another child stepped forward as well and interrupted, "We told him to come because you were looking for him and you are hungry!"

A very small girl ran around the table, curtseyed to the kings and queen and motioned for King Arthur to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. The resulting high pitched stage whisper could be heard around the room.

"He was kissing the pretty lady! A lot!"

Eyebrows all over the room flew high and new footsteps were heard hesitating in the doorway. Heads turned as a red-faced Merlin and a blushing Princess Mithian entered the room.

"Oi! How is it you lot are spilling my secrets?!" Merlin directed at the children.

"Sorry Merlin! We are sworn to the King's service!"

"Oh are you now?!" Merlin's eyebrow was directed at the king who grinned in teasing one-up-manship at him. "Well, I can't fault you for that. I'm glad to know your loyalties lie in the same direction as mine." Merlin smiled.

"King Arthur, can you think of a way to reward your loyal subjects?"

"We're not just his subjects...we're his knights too..of the Appletree!" squeaked a tiny voice. Other small voices quickly shushed the first and the listeners caught the urgently whispered phrases "sworn to secrecy!" and "promised not to tell!"

The King cleared his throat. "Ah yes. Well, we've got more than enough honey cakes on the table. I think we can afford to be generous, don't you agree, My Lady?" he asked redirecting his gaze to Guinevere.

"Yes indeed, my Lord!" As Guinevere directed the servants to dispense honey cakes among the children, a still blushing Merlin helped Princess Mithian take a seat beside her slightly smiling father.

"I see you were..reacquainting yourself with the wonders of Camelot, Mithian" the king whispered to his daughter glancing over at the blushing Court Sorcerer who was now studiously focused on taking his place across from them at the table.

As the children were ushered out of the room, Sir Leon caught King Arthur's eye and, groaning to himself, Arthur knew that whether the children were sworn to secrecy or not, the story of the Knights of the Appletree would be spread through the entire citadel and through the Knights' ranks before the next morning. And as he pondered that fact, he wasn't sure who he thought would regret it more...he himself or his warlock.


End file.
